


With Or Without Color, You're Beautiful

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, Soulmate AU, a little not Blaine-friendly, descriptions of a bad relationship, mentions of Blaine Anderson - Freeform, mentions of Rachel Berry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4530327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the both of them were giving up and forgetting about finding their soulmate, Adam and Kurt meet each other. Soulmate AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Or Without Color, You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> The "Where everything is black and blue until you meet your soulmate" au with Kadam! Enjoy!

Kurt knows that you don't have to have a soulmate to have a happy and good relationship. Though, he always wondered about his soulmate. What were they doing? What do they look like? What do they like to do? 

He also wish he can see color and not only black and blue. He met some people who have soulmates, they always talked about the rush of excitement and the beauty of the world and soulmate when they met their true love. 

Nowadays, not a lot of people tried to look for their soulmate. Some stopped caring, some don't want to be tied down to one person forever and some hates the idea of soulmates. People are dating freely and Kurt is too. 

He's dating Blaine Anderson, a student that transferred from Dalton Academy to McKinney High School. They met in the school's Glee Club that Blaine hurried up and joined. At first, Kurt liked him a lot but the relationship isn't that good at all.

They fought a lot, so much so they ignored each other for days until one of them apologized. As well, Kurt never felt that comfortable with Blaine. They're not soulmates at all but Blaine always goes on and on that it doesn't matter. They're still soulmates with or without the color. 

Kurt never liked hearing him say that. It felt like he was cheating on his soulmate. But during the rest of high school, he dealt with it until he couldn't take it anymore. When Kurt was accepted into NYADA and Blaine wasn't after graduation, they had the biggest fight of all. 

Kurt broke up with Blaine on the spot and never looked back, he hurried up and went to New York, attending the performing arts college with Rachel. He remained single for the whole year, almost giving up like some people did until one day he didn't have to. 

.

Soulmates. Adam liked the sound of that ever since he was a little kid. He always imagined how he would meet his soulmate and how the world would actually look like with more colors.

He knew you sometimes won't meet your soulmate. He's open to having other relationships but meeting his soulmate, that would be amazing too. As he grew up, he dated other people and he liked some of them too. Eventually those people he dated met their own soulmate and broke up with him.

It didn't bother him that much. It's quite understanding. Sometimes people got out of marriages because eventually they met their soulmate too. He doesn't know when that'll happen to him, but he can wait.

Soon, he decided to go to college in the US and he was accepted into NYADA in New York. He liked it a lot and the people were pretty nice. During his first year, he forgot all about soulmates. He was mostly focused on school and meeting new people.

One day that all changed.

.

They met each other with a crash. They were both rushing to their respectable apartments, not paying attention as, once again, there was many people crowding on the sidewalks. 

Kurt winced as he lost his balance, landing on his ass quite painfully. "Ow," he groaned and attempted to stand up.

A hand extended out to him, "I'm sorry I should've been more careful. Would you like some help," an accented voice asked him. 

"Sure," Kurt grabbed the hand and looked at the person who's helping him. 

It felt...wonderful. Time seemed to stop as eyes met eyes and more colors bled through both of the men's sight. Adam lost his breath as he tried to figured out what color this stranger's, no, soulmate's eyes are. His cheeks were flushed with red and his hair looked like caramel. He was beautiful.

Kurt was taken away by his soulmate. His hair seems it desperately wants to be ruffled and his smile...His smile stands out the most and the color of his eyes, it shines with a much lighter blue. He never met anyone more attractive than his soulmate.

Kurt eventually stood up, Adam helping him. Kurt dusted himself off and looked at the man in front of him."W-What's your name? I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Uh, I'm Adam Crawford. Nice to-"

"...finally meet you," Kurt finished.

They laughed and it seems they drifted closer to each other. "I'm so happy I finally met you. I have to say with or without color, you're beautiful," Adam said, enjoying how the red got darker on Kurt's cheeks.

"I must say the same thing about you. You're very handsome...This is just an amazing moment."

"I've been waiting for this moment," Adam said, the both of them laughing again quietly. 

A few seconds passed until Kurt asked,"Do you want to get out of here," reaching his hand out and holding Adam's hand.

"Sure. Of course," Adam answered

They left the crowded area, hand in hand, as they talked the whole night.

.

The End


End file.
